Episode 5 (Revolution): Life or Death
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven Episode 5 (Revolution): Life or Death (~) Inside the Virtual Reality (~) The oxygen bar has been draining minute by minute. Its bar has gotten down to 50% now. Isamu looked up once again at the timer. Only one hour left. "What should I do? I don't have much time left before I die..." Then he thought, "I really can't die here though! I still need to fulfill their dreams! And Jun would be so lonely if I die!" Then he got up, and prepared to fight the robots. "I'm going to power up in one hour! I've got to!" The robots looked at each other, then one of them grinned, and used a powerful hissatsu technique. He jumped into the air, and a flying, flaming horse came out, the flames were purple, however. "What is that technique!?! GODDO HANDDO Z!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" And he thumped inside the goal. The scoreboard was astonishing. "If... if only I could level up..." Then he thought about what he saw inside his father's training manual. "If I remember corretly, there's this one amazing hissatsu called Death Hand... I don't know if I can evolve God Hand Z, but let's try Death Hand, shall we?" Then the robots used the same technique as before, and then Isamu closed his eyes, and thought about how he should use the technique. He clasped his hands together, as if to pray, then when he opened his eyes, his flames, which originally was bright yellow, became the color red. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, he was excited. He reached out his right hand, and yelled, "DEATHHH HANDDOO!!!" He tried to catch the ball using this new, incomplete hissatsu, and then screamed when the ball, along with him, flew into the goal. "Damn it! How do I master this technique?!" (~) Outside (~) "What did you just say?! They're not humans?!" "Yes... I know you must be shocked, but that's the truth." "How did you find out though?!" Nobu asked, his curositiy piqued. He had very great interest in chimeras, for some reason. "They may look like humans, but their mastermind... the one behind all this, covered up their real self by drinking some potion." "How is that possible!?" Hideyoshi asked. "Yeah... aren't chimeras only in mythologies anyway?" Yu added. "I brought a sample with me, which is why they attacked me when they saw the sample." "You have one?!" Ryoko asked, amazed. "Yes..." Then he held up the potion, inside was liquid red. "Why did they even get turned into a chimera anyway?" Jun asked, he was also curious. "This, I don't yet know. Anyways, we seem to be forgetting someone." "That's right, Captain!" Oshiro said. "Nii-chan is still inside that stupid stimulator." "Oh yeah, what were you going to say about this facility? You said it was owned by them, right? But why is that stimulator going berserk?! And not to mention, he's only got an hour left before he...!" Coach just shook his head at this. "I believe in him, however, that he will get out of there alive and in time." "What?! Aren't you going to get him out?!" "There's nothing we can do once it's acted up." "SO YOU KNEW?!" Hideyoshi asked, bewildered. "You knew yet you still came here... and even Nobu's badly injured! Isn't this supposed to be training?!" "Yeah! You call this training, coach?!" Everyone was angry at him. "You have every right to be angry with me. But please, this is part of your training. Please be patient. He will get out of there alive." "What about Nobu?!" "We'll tend to his injuries, of course." "This matter isn't settled, coach! You're going to explain everything later." Hideyoshi said. "Of course." "Nii-chan... I believe in you...!" Jun thought. (~) Inside the Virtual Reality (~) The bar was draining, dropping every minute. Isamu was still trying to figure out how to master his new technique. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Death Hand... please let me use you. I need you now!" Then he thought, "If God Hand Z doesn't work, I'll master Death Hand, and complete this training!" Preview of Episode 6 (Revolution): Time's Up I'm Isamu Sato, the stimulator is still broken, and I'm still stuck inside! I've been stuck inside for a while now, but I finally know what to do! The robots have used a powerful hissatsu technique to beat me down, however, I remembered that there was a technique even more powerful than God Hand Z! But I need to master this technique in several more minutes before time's up! Can I do it?! Next on Second Season of Universe Series! Time's Up!